亞坦尼斯
Artanis is a Melee Warrior Hero from the StarCraft ''universe. Individuals who purchase (or pre-ordered) ''Legacy of the Void will gain free access to him in Heroes of the Storm.2015-09-13, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Launches Nov 10, 2015. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-15 Background Hierarch Artanis is an indomitable warrior who seeks to unify his beleaguered people. As a renowned Templar with centuries of experience, Artanis combines martial prowess and tactical acumen—striking swiftly with his psi-blades, taking the brunt of enemy assaults with his shields, or calling upon his flagship, the Spear of Adun, to turn his foes into dust. He’ll let nothing stand in his way to restore the glory of the protoss.Artanis, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-10-28 Gameplay Summary Strengths *Strong waveclear and solo *Pairs well with melee enablers *Both heroics have global range * can isolate and counter divers *Good in chasing targets with large selection of abilities Weaknesses * has limited capacity and requires time to recharge even when Artanis is attacking *Dependent on aggressive play even though his sustain is limited *Powerless when escaping Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings You know you’re in trouble when both the leader of the Protoss Daelaam and an Amazon team-up together. Pairing Cassia up with a front-line bruiser such as Artanis is rarely a bad idea. Not only can Artanis soak the spell damage that Cassia wants to avoid, but he also helps keep the enemy distracted long enough for her to whittle them down with lightning. If that wasn’t enough, is guaranteed to embolden Cassia’s damage against an entire team. Effective against With no inherent mobility, Stukov can do little to dodge Artanis’ Phase Prism, and cannot get away from the dash of his Twin Blades. Likewise, Artanis’ Purifier Beam is all but guaranteed to get decent value on Stukov. Effective foes Skins ;Hierarch of the Daelaam (base) :Zer'atai is free for those who have purchased StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. ;Purifier :Shortly after reactivation, Artanis purged Aiur of the protoss in an act of open rebellion. Now the Hierarch of the Purifiers leads his people on a quest to cleanse the sector of all organic life. :Features altered voice-over. ;Daelaam :The Khala is lost, and the war against Amon rages across the Koprulu Sector. Aboard the Spear of Adun, Artanis and his forces are the last hope against annihilation. ;Hierarch :As hierarch, Artanis strives for unity among his people. Drawing inspiration from the cultures of both Aiur and Shakuras, his ceremonial armor is a symbol of (sic) their combined strength. ;Shogun :The Daelaam Shogunaete is not blind to its people's suffering. Artanis, the newly appointed Shogun, has sworn to bring the Lenassa to justice before another clan falls to their dark blades. :Features themed abilities. Development As early as 2011 Artanis was considered as a playable hero in Heroes of the Storm.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Originally, Fenix was going to be the first StarCraft warrior hero, but as Fenix was put on the backburner, Artanis received the position.2015-08-16, If you are waiting for Fenix, I have some news from GamesCom. Reddit, accessed on 2015-08-22 As of BlizzCon 2015, the development team is looking to give Artanis a death animation more fitting of his lore.2015-11-06, Heroes of the Storm – Hero Deep Dive | Summary. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-11-09 Trivia * The "Test Model" variation of his Purifier skin is a reference to Evangelion Unit 01 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. This is made even more evident as in the series, EVA 01 is referred as a "Test Model" as well. * Artanis's name is "Sinatra" spelled backwards. It is also one of the names of Galadriel from The Lord of the Rings. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * * References External links *Artanis at the StarCraft wiki